


“Jack, please stop it.”

by jackisbaby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 17:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackisbaby/pseuds/jackisbaby
Summary: Jack, who, thanks to Rowena’s latest spell is a toddler, throws a tantrum.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Castiel Novak, Jack Kline/Castiel, Jack Kline/Dean Winchester, Jack Kline/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester/Rowena MacLeod
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	“Jack, please stop it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Jack is around two in this fic. Enjoy.

Sam walked into the kitchen around 9:15. He needed his morning coffee and there was usually no (recently) mentally, and physically, age regressed nephilim in his way of getting it. Except today there was. Jack was standing on a chair, trying to reach for that way-to-sugary-to-be-good-for-your-health cereal that Dean kept buying for him. 

“Jack, no, that’s not good for you.”

Jack looked at him, eyes peering, head tilted, trying to play the innocent and confused look. He pointed to the box.

“Want.”

“I know you want it, but it’s not good for you. You need to eat something good.”

“Want!”

“Hey! Do not raise your voice at me.”

Jack huffed, then pouted, trying to use the puppy eyes that always worked on Dean and sometimes, very rarely, mind you, on Cas.

“Want. Please?”

He stuck out his lower lip and put his hands under his chin, and fuck, was it hard to say no. 

“No.”

Jack threw his hands down and ran off to find Dean and Cas, obviously trying to win them over for the cereal. At least Sam could get his coffee.

**********************

The next person to fall victim to Jack’s tantrums was Cas. He had barely any idea about how to raise a child, seeing as he was one of the younger angels. Cas has taken Jack out and Jack had convinced him to let him play in the park. It was getting late and Cas knew Sam and Dean would worry if they were out much later. 

“Jack! It’s time to go!”

“No! Wanna play!”

“Jack we need to leave. Don’t you wanna see Sam and Dean?”

“No, wanna stay.”

“Jack. Now.”

“NO!”

Cas has had enough of this, and picked up the now screaming child, alerting the others that were there. The parents cleared out once they realized that Jack was in the tantrum stage.

******************

To many people’s surprise, Dean usually didn’t have to put up with Jack’s tantrums. He had gone through this with Sam, and was used to kids trying this. Just because you’re a half-angel kid with massive amounts of power, doesn’t mean Dean Winchester will put up with your shit. The next person to fall victim was Rowena. Yes, she had experience with children, but her’s usually ran around and got into trouble. This one didn’t cause trouble til he wanted something he couldn’t have. In short, Jack as a late-teens/early-adult was an angel. Jack as a toddler? He was more of a brat than Lucifer. 

“Want.”

“Dearie, I can’t go around buyin’ ya candy all the time.”

Jack pointed at the ice cream shack again.

“Want, please?”

“Jack, darling, new light of my life: I said no.”

“Want!”

“That’s it. Get your scooter. We’re leaving if this is how you’re going to behave.”

“No.”

Jack crossed his arms and kicked to scooter into the ground. Rowena saw no other way out of this without Jack dreaming like a banshee. 

“Alright, dearie. If you insist.”

***********************

“You think he’ll ever stop acting like a brat?”

“Dean!” 

“C’mon, Cas, you saw him shove that kid off the swings today. It’s like he took a turn from literal angel to demon-spawn-from-the-depths-of-hell.”

“It still doesn’t mean you can say stuff like that. He’s still learning.”

“Ok. Whatever you say.”

Cas looked back at Jack sleeping peacefully in his car seat in the back, pacifier bobbing as he gurgled in his sleep.

“Now, after we get rid of that attitude, that paci has got to go.”

‘Oh, dear Lord.’ Cas thought to himself.

Maybe someday, but, as the paci kept him sedated in a realm of sleep, that day was not today.


End file.
